hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Category 5 Kyogric Hurricanes
The Kyogric Hurricane Season has been going on since 1980. Since then, there have been 17 Category 5 Hurricanes or higher in the Kyogric basin on record. The strongest was Michael(2004), peaking at 191 mph. The Storms Hurricane Chandra(1982) Hurricane Chandra of 1982 was the first Category 5 Hurricane on record. It is currently the longest lasting hurricane on record(29 Days). It is also the 5th Costliest hurricane on record. It dealt over 100 billion in damage and killed over 1,000. It is also the 3rd largest storm in diameter(1,918 miles), behind Michael(2,109) and Ian(2,117). Hurricane Debby(1982) Hurricane Debby is the second Category 5 Hurricane on record and the least intense Category 5 on record. It dealt just under 75 billion in damage and caused less than 1,000 deaths. It is known as the 3rd fastest Major Hurricane in forward speed(19 mph). Hurricane Gordon(1983) Hurricane Gordon was a strong storm that did not affect land directly. It brought moderate rain to the Sylvius Islands. It dealt a surprisingly low, 2 million in damage but caused over 60 deaths. It is known as the cheapest Category 5 Hurricane to affect land on record. Hurricane Octavio(1989) Hurricane Octavio was the first Category 5 Hurricane in 6 years, and the only one to effect land for another 7 years afterward. It dealt almost 90 billion in damage, killing over 1,000 people. It was the most catastrophic since Chandra and was considered one of the worst until Ian and Michael(2003 and 2004). Hurricane Melissa(1992) Hurricane Melissa was a hurricane that did not affect land. It's remnants brought less than an inch of rain to the Southern part of land. No deaths occured. Hurricane Lanturn(1996) Hurricane Lanturn is the first Category 5 name in the Animation list and one of two Animation Category 5 Hurricanes(Lucario is the other in 2004). It was the first landfalling major hurricane in 7 years. It dealt 77 billion in damage and killed 219. Hurricane Haylee(1997) Hurricane Haylee was a strong storm that extended an 3 year streak of at least one landfalling Category 5 Hurricane. It was the strongest Category 5 Hurricane and set the record for most tornadoes spawned while over land(123) before being surpassed by Michael(125) in 2004 and then Ethan(129) the following year. Hurricane Aiden(1998) Aiden was the first and only Category 5 Storm that formed with the letter A. It also continued the streak of 3 years with at least one landfalling hurricane. It dealt 68 billion in damage with 881 deaths. Hurricane Gianna(1999) Hurricane Gianna was a weak Category 5 Hurricane that was the last Category 5 Hurricane for the next 4 years. It also was the last Category 5 Hurricane in the streak of 3 years with at least 1 landfalling hurricane. It did minimal damage causing 52 billion. It killed 319. Hurricane Ian(2003) Hurricane Ian of 2003 is the largest and costliest hurricane to ever form in the Kyogric Basin. It was the first of two Category 6 Storms to spawn. It is the 2nd Strongest(189.8 mph), 3rd Deadliest(2,008), 3rd most intense(887 mbar) and the 2nd longest life span(27 days). It dealt 197 billion in damage. Hurricane Yulia(2003) Hurricane Yulia was a surprising hurricane that was the second most Easterly hurricane on record(behind Breanna of 2018). It dealt over 80 billion in damage and has the largest forward speed of any major hurricane on record(28 mph). It killed 260. Hurricane Michael(2004) Hurricane Michael of 2004 was the strongest hurricane on record, peaking at 191.3 mph. It is the second most intense hurricane and the second of two Category 6 Hurricanes. It is the 2nd Costliest hurricane on record and the 2nd largest in diameter(both behind Ian of 2003). Michael is also the 3rd deadliest hurricane in history. Michael dealt 187 billion in damage and killed over 2,750. Hurricane Lucario(2004) Hurricane Lucario was the second of two Category 5 Hurricanes using the Animation names. It dealt 109 billion in damage and killed almost 1,500. It lived a longer lifespan than forecasters anticipated. Hurricane Ethan(2005) Hurricane Ethan was a strong Category 5 Hurricane. It was the 4th most intense, 3rd costliest, 5th largest and most deadly of all time. It dealt 173 billion in damage and killed 2,579 people. It was the first Category 5 Hurricane to surpass 900 mbar in intensity. Hurricane Elijah(2006) Hurricane Elijah was a very intense Category 5 Hurricane that dealt very high damage. It was an incredible storm, considering it formed off the coast of the Sylvius Islands. It dealt 146 billion in damage and killed over 2,350. It was the last year in a 4 year period that had at least one storm feature a storm that was more intense than 900 mbar(Ian - 887, Michael - 885, Ethan - 891, Elijah - 896). Hurricane Harmony(2009) Hurricane Harmony was a strong Category 5 storm that is known as the most intense hurricane on record. It costed 158 billion and killed 2,412 people. It was also the 2nd most southerly forming Category 5 Hurricane on record. Hurricane Maddie(2013) Hurricane Maddie was a strong hurricane that did moderate damage to a wide range of locations. It set the record for most landfalls on record with 11. Maddie caused 2,002 deaths and dealt 121 billion in damage. Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Category 6 hurricanes Category:Fictional basins